Power of love
by Crystal The Lone Wolf
Summary: Its about A wolf that has no feelings but when he joins the gang he starts to change from one person
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N This is like some stories like some of the others where they are like humans and do everything like them. I do not own any of the A/O characters OCs are mine sorry if some of the lines are long not good with english sentences I dont think ill do povs until later so um ya and i only read one gangster story about this he inspired me and ima say thanks to lonelywithbadenglish2** ** for telling me to publish and giving me the courage to and helping me publish first fanfic and the story name if you see something that was in Dawn walker wolfs story credit goes to him not meR/R lol)**

****This story starts with a wolf that has no feelings for anyone until one day he accepts and joins a gang called the Shadow Claws. They are really active wear black jackets gloves and bandanas over their mouths, they have alot of stolen military weapons and vehicles (not good with naming vehicles and weapons) they had a leader named Winston second in was his wife name Eve (scares everyone even the other gang leaders lol) so ya . Lets get to the main character but im not going to start where he joins the gang im going to get there.

Chpt 1

This story begins on a rainy day with a wolf wearing a whtie and black hooded jacket walking down the street he was the wolf that noone would mess with until one day the gang that killed his parents showed up but it was only the gang leaders son Dret **(wierd name) **and his friends. "Well well what do we have here" Dret said "Ugh do you have anyone else to bother today" The wolf also named Humphrey spoke** (hes like in the story I cant describe him horrible but the only thing im changing is his eyes they are red with white circling it)**"Because I dont want to kill yo" Humphrey was about to finish till he was then cut off by Dret." HA kill me really who do you think we are we killed your parents and almost you until the FBI showed up and saved your ass" Dret said as soon as he finished he order the others to beat him up till humphrey pulled out a Tac 45 extended mag laser sight FMJ and silencer an shot all them in the face with no regret and watched them just drop after every bullet fired he didnt even miss a shot. He then left knowing he was being watch from affar by a tan wolf **(just like the movie) **she saw this and was amazed so she pulled out her phone and called her dad but what she did not know is who was behind phone was then snatched out of her hand she was in some what of fear. "And who do we have here calling someone I see after watching my fight" Humphrey said as she turned around" Uh I uh ho" she was cut off by him "So you thought i didnt see you did you" he said with no facial expression. she couldnt find any words "how did you get behind me "she stutterd out all those words. "Does it really matter get on shoo" he said. "But can i have my phone" Kate said. "Hmmm yes if you can catch it" "Whhhhaat!?" so he then threw it. "NOW GO!" he yells and kate runs. She turns and sees hes gone. "What the fuck"Kate said as she went to go inform the others about someone they might want to recruit. She soon finds them in the spot she told them to wait and then she calls all their names." Cando Hutch Shakey Salty Mooche Lily Sweets Candy" She says thier names. "Ya "they all said in unsion. "I think we may have someone worth chasing so I want Hutch and Sweets to go after him hes wearing a white jacket with a black hood and he has red eyes I dont know his name" Kate says unknowing hes listening to them on a poll**(hes in a position like on AC when your on a viewpoint) **"Yes maam" they say but before they go someone says something scaring them all." So you want to recruit me and have people follow me wow" Humphrey said as he leaped off his poll landing between everyone. Everyone was shocked." Yes" Kate stuttered "I was gonna ask you but you made me chase my phone witch i didnt pick up" she forgot her phone "but when i turned around you were gone so i didnt get the chance to even ask you so dont put this on us you left" kate said. "Well "he said "Well wha"t kate said. "You gonna ask me to join if not bye" he said turning his back and started to leave. "You wanna join" Kate said. "Sure why not" he said and everyone smiled but him. "Get in were gonna go get you ready" as soon as she said this humphrey saw a sniper about to shoot kate so he pulled out his Tac and shot the sniper with 5 bullets and he fell. Everyone was thinking he was about to shoot kate but when he fired they heard a loud thump hit the ground so they turned around and saw someone laying dead with bullet holes in his head and no where else. "What the fuck" they all said. "So you gonna get in" kate said shaking and he looked at her I guess he said as he got in a car and headed to the hideout


	2. Chapter 2

**( I would like at least 3 reviews on chpt 2 if anyone likes this before i go to 3 R/R have a good day)**

As they were heading to the hideout Kate noticed humphrey staring out the window so she decided to ask him a question "So do you always act like that" kate said wanting to start a conversation when she said that he looked at her and said" No". "Then why do you" Kate said "Well Its because when my parents were killed by the gang the Ukiopes**(wierd name for a gang right?)** I had no hope to survive when they killed them so when they killed them they came to me and was about to pull the trigger and then the FBI came in and saved my ass and my brother who was up in his room crying his eyes out I thought they were going to kill me so I ran away from everyone living and going to school bye myself taking care of myself leaving my brother and when all that happend i showed no emotion towards anyone because I felt nothing but emptiness and lonlyness as" he said with no emotions "still for 10 years". "Wow sorry but who was your brother"? Kate asked in curiosity "Hutch Gorther" **(wierd last name thats all i thought its not like its a real word or last name I think)** he said then everyone eyes fell on Hutch except Humphrey. "But thats me Hutch" said eyes widend to the exctent that they couldnt widen no more with that humphrey looked at him with no expression and said 'hey". "Is that all you can say Bro after 10 years you find me and just say hey" Hutch was a little suprise. Humphrey shrugged before looking out the window. "Wow he does have no emotions" Kate said every one agreed. Soon they made it to the hideout witch was on the side of the mountain and dugg in. When they pulled in they were greeted and asked why were they gone for a long time and they told them and they all looked at humphrey and was amazed at him and that Hutch was his brother. "Come on Uh you never told me your name "kate said "Its Humphrey and you are" he said "Kate"" she said "Okay" he said back "Well come one you need to meet my dad before you can actually join" Kate said as everyone that was in Kates group followed them to her dad

**(A/N Ik this was short chpt 3 wont)**


	3. Chapter 3

**( uh idk if this is longer even though i said it was but if it aint i changed one part to the next chpt srry screw the review thing im going to put the chpt on when i finish them ) **

"DAD WE HAVE SOMEONE FOR YOU TO MEET" Kate yelled when they were about to enter the main room of the hideout "Well who is it then Kate" Winston said as hs daughter entered the room "Hes right here" She says as she pushes him to Winston right there Winstons eyes grew wide

"Is that really you Humphrey"Winston stuttered as Humphrey gave him a sharp glare and Winston gave him a hug at that moment everyone was shocked that Humphrey knew kates

dad. "Um dad how do you know Humphrey"kate said in confusion as everyone else said ya "Well how do i put it I actually saved him from 3 cougars when he was 6 years old so how are your parents Humphrey" He asked

"Dead" he said looking away with a sharp glare from one eye "They died from the Ukiopes, they barged in our house killed them almost me when until he FBI showed saved my ass then I ran like hell been living by myself since" Humphrey said still in the same position looking at him with one sharp glare from one eye"Im sorry Humphrey I didnt know but thats not why were here so you want to join us right" Winston said " I guess so what do I do" he said straightning up and when back to his normal expression that everyone knows.

"You aint got to do anything if you were to join before killing Dret you wouldve had to kill him but you done did that so you aint got anything to do" He said "Well if thats the case okay"Humphrey said before walking off about to leave when he was stopped by someone hollering his name

"HUMPHREY WHERE YOU GOING YOU HAVENT EVEN GOT YOUR UNIFORM GET BACK OVER HERE NOW"Kate yelled Humphrey sighed turned around got his uniform then he gets asked by kate to come to the beach to celebrate his joining witch he accepted because he never been to the beach just the creeks.

"Good do you have a swimsuit" Kate said in curiosity witch he replied with a no " Well were gonna have to get you one from Hutch" she said then turning her head towards hutch and calling him over there with them

"Ya what is it" he said "Um you think you can let humphrey wear a pair of your swim trunks"she asked"Ya sure why not"he said going to get humphrey a pair of swimming trunks.

"Here ya go" He said as he handed humphrye a pair"then they heard some screaming of happiness. But before they left they had to go pick up some party stuff because they didnt have enough they as well had to got get some food since the bar they had only sold alchohol and nothing else they had to go to walmart to get food and supplies they had to restrain humphrey a couple of times because he saw the Ukiopes leader about 18 times so that was 18 times worth of restraining because they knew if they let him go their wouldve been a gang fight and it would ruin their day and the whole time that they were restraining him they said he wasnt worth it but he yelled IT IS WORTH KILLING THAT BASTARD he kept yelling with people staring and the Ukiopes laughing. But humphrey stayed cool when they left and they were finally of to the beach and kate screamed out this when they entered the car to head on.


	4. Chapter 4

**( ****flashbacks will be chpt 5 ima do humphreys past and thanks dawn walker wolf rest of the chpts should be my work only i think maybe 2 things i borrowed if anyone gots any OCs and they want them in this story tell me and i will just saying)**

"LET GET TO THE BEACH WOOOOOHHH"Kate screamed because she loved going to the beach 2 hours later they are all at the beach and its night time they had an area reserved for them and it had one of them open bars (you know them bars that have no inside its just a roof and a floor and stairs its that kind of bar) they all drank and swam and Kate even song a song and made humphrey join witch he denied but she forced him to (scaring him a little she sounded like Eve) so they sung their song and when they were about to leave Humphrey and the rest of the gang saw some Ukiopes in a car about to shoot Kate and Winston but before they could he pulled out his tac from a hidden pocket in his shirt shot the tires ran up to the crash sight and shot them all point blank range in the head and said this  
" Hope trying to kill someone was worth it"He said smirking and putting his gun in his pocket witch outstanded Winston and Kate witch at that point Kate was a little drunk but happy and kissed him on the lips witch he was suprised and blushed a little but it wasnt enought for anyone to see and then she pulled away "Thanks" She said.

So when they got home Humphrey was in a sort of a daze of what happend when they left the beach they all headed to winstons house to rest since the gang were invited they had enough rooms but humphrey didnt want to share a room so he slept in the living room unaware (since hes asleep) hes getting a lot of eyes on him (they were still drunk) but they went to bed before they woke him up **(next morning) **Humphrey awakens but no one else"Ugh that was fun (he sorta smiled) but what now"just as he said that he hear footsteps come down the stairs it was kate and winston.

"Kate Humphrey i gots to tell you something you and your gang get a day off for the day because i aint got jobs for anyone to do at the moment but expect some tomorrow"Sure' They both said in unsion

"Lets wake the gang up" Kate says "ya sure"humphrey replied so they headed to the guest rooms when in and woke everyone in them up they all said what in a sort of irritated voice"We get the day off lets go do something fun"Kate said

"I have an idea"Humphrey grinned and everyone stared at him and said"what is it""It better not be something stupid we rarely get days off and its summer "Kate said and everyone agreed"It involves one car that will fit evryone and three grappling rope on the top and a radio system that can be heard clearly full blast when going real fast and some targets alongside the highway rode and cops and someone recording and two people that can run really fast"He said grinning and telling them why they needed the rope but not all of it they all looked frightend but it did sound fun.

So they got a car and equipted it with all the stuff humphrey said and needed and went to a nearby police station that doesnt like loud noice played in front of the station and they started to play a song that was really loud luckily they had ear plugs in(lol)then the police came out and told them to lower the music all the did was flip them off and drove off really fast and made them chased them when they were on the highway they played the song humphrey and kate got ontop with sweets recording they put the rope on and started to dance while the cops were coming and cars going by**(wierd ik but i got all this from a song that i was playing to make this chpt dont ask how idk). **

As they were doing this Kate saw humphrey jump off and saw that he was doing tricks and jumps over passing cars and running with the car"So thats what the ropes for" She said as she did the same with sweets recording.

Humphrey then went to the side of the cars window and knocked on gettting Hutches attention"WHAT THE FUCK"Hutch said getting everyone in the cars attention "what is it Hutch"Candy asked"Look out the windows its flipping crazy"Hutch said laughing Everyone then looked out their windows outstanded seeing kate and humphrey doing trips over cars while dancing.

Kate and humphrey saw the targets coming up and starting shooting them with pistols every bullet the fired hit them in the head soon they hit all the targets and the cops got tired of chasing them so they gave up. So the gang got back on top the car after about 5 hours of running and doing tricks (of course they did stop to take breaks) and in those 5 hours 1 by one they got on the roof and dance but they had to take turns of course or they would fall off so the day ended with them laughing all but Humphrey.

So they decided to go through a highly active neighborhood did the same but stayed on the top they did jump off and perform a little bit of tricks but when they got out they went home to relax and sleep since it was now night time.

**(crazy ik lol got bored i put a little bit fun since it was their day off) and chpt 5s going to be hard to make)**


	5. Flashback i guess

_(flashbacks)_**(um sorry if the flashback is not that good i barely thought out anything for his past but ill try to make it interesting and a myrstery lol its starting when humphrey was 6 and winston saved him i guess ill do a pov on the flasback i guess)**

It starts on a snowy day where everyone is outside playing snowball fight sledding and all that but one house they were inside just enjoying a family day in Jasper city they were the Gorther Family**(you couldve guessed lol)** they were enjoying a movie day watching movies until the day ended when they had to go to sleep all but one pup that just snuck out into the wilderness to find his hiding spot where he adires something.

Well that night he snuck out to go to that spot but he was attacked by cougars**(u know how many) **he screamed but no one heard him so he just ran to his spot where of course they followed him and trapped was a good thing he had a knife with him**(really a 6 yr old wth a knife wtf) **so he just swang it back and forth hitting one hollering out for help witch someone heard.

Winstons pov

"What was that" Isaid while he heard a scream for help**(hmm im wondering y was he in the woods this late out night) **"Honey you stay hear with the kids while Igo check this out"I said Ias gets a shotgun out and headed to the noice that he heard but when he got there he saw 3 cougars attacking a child so of course he shot all the getting their attention scream" GET OUT OF HERE NOW DAMN COUGARS"**(lol) **Then he saw the kid cover in fear so he walked up to him and picked him up comforting him.**(um im having trouble using the is so im just gonna do he said and do humphrey as the kid duntask y he shot all the cougarars forgot to put that in only one lived guess he gets to tell the tale how his friends died lol )**

"Hey kid how did someone like you end up out here in the wilderness huh"He said speaking to the child"I always come out here at night when i get the chance to but i got attacked by those cats"the kid said "well can you tell me how you go this knife"He said**(no kidding right lol) **My dad gave it to me for my birthday why you ask"the kid said"Kids like you shouldnt have knifes"He said**(no joke) **Well where do you live and ill take you home and say i saw you got kidnapped and chased them but they didnt harm you and that i killed them okay well keep this a secret"He saidthe kid only nodded as they got to his house he knocked on the door the parents opened and was suprised and winston told them everything and they were happy that he saved them and then they were on they went their ways to bed of course.

**(huh easier than i thought now his parents death then were ova with the flashback forgot to put his parents were rich thats why the ukiopes killed them for the money)**

It was a snowy evening 2 years after humphrey got saved by winston it was bascically the same night they had a movie night but they stayed up a little longer because they were watching a family favorite movie and it was like at 12am until the door busted open and they were told to freeze and hand over the money hutch ran to his room locked his doors and began crying. they family gave up their money and everything else but that didnt stop them from killing them they shot both parents 5 times in the head. they were going to humphrey they picked him up pointed the gun in his face about to pull the trigger until the FBI came in and said "HANDS IN THE AIR NOW!"so they did they dropped humphrey. He at that point ran like hell to get out of their he didnt know where he was going he just ran but when he left he heard gun fire (the uks opened fire at them and they had a gun fight in his house HIS HOUSE wtf with a kid in the bedroom crying his eyes out lol)all humphrey knew was that he just ran till he felt safe and sound so he just started their living alone in a different town they moved from jasper but he found his way back going to their school since his parent drove him their he only live about 78 miles away or less living under someting or inside something

**(there you have it sad ik maybe dunno you tell me in the comments)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(we left off when they got home right right lol)**

Next morning

Humphrey was the first to wake up again on kates couch"ugh how long am i going to stay at this house oh ya till i find me one ha"he said sorta chuckling to himself"

Well this is going to be a boring day ugh i hope they dont mind if i use the shower(he says sniffing himself ) ugh that reekes "He said going to their shower and yet bumping into a sleepy kate"where you going"she said in a cute yawn"I hope you guys dont mind but can i use your shower?"Humphrey asked "Ya sure go ahead second room to the left" thanks'he said going to take a shower .

So it took him 30mins to take a shower after he was done he was really clean**(huh someone knows how to take a shower lol)** he put on his clothes and went downstair to meet up with the gang and see what they gots to do for the day so he head down to hear winston talking about some type of dealing with this one person named Gret Huderson**(wtf) "**Well you guys now know now we gots to Oh there you are humphrey we were just about to wait for you"Winston said Humphrey at that point only had a black tshirt so it showed everyone how he was able to hold a gun so good Kate at that point just stared at Humphrey until she was tapped on the shoulder by Candy

"Hey Kate you okay why you starring so much"She said caught by suprise she sorta yelped in suprise when she tapped on her shoulder(she isnt drunk)"Huh I wasnt starring get of my back will ya"She said blushing where everyone saw except humphrey who was looking out the window again like he was in the car.

"okay is everyone ready to go do the deal"Winston said getting everyones attention"you guys get in your uniforms I managed to clean them"He said "Humphrey can you come here for a sec"Winston said calling for Humphrey to follow"Huh ya sure"he said putting on his uniform top since he already had the bottoms on"Ya what is it Winston"He said"You do know my daughter was starring at you in there right?'He said speaking to humphrey "What did yal do yesterday on yals day off?"He said in curiosity"So Humphrey showed him the recordings that lasted for 5 hours or more i think

"what are they talking about we have to meet that guy in 3 hours"Salt said"Ya no kidding"Mooch and Shakey said in unsion as they heard laughing"well Humphrey I gots to say that was crazy and kinda stupid but it looked fun but what i want to know is how you managed to jump of the car at that kinda speed"Winston said"I dont know i just did sir but dont we have some kind of delivery or something we have to do"Humphrey said"oh ya speaking of that lets go and tell everyone you guys got one more person joining"Winston said"so they went back to the dining room where everyone was waitting

"Well what took yall so long in their"Kate and sweets said in unsion " I showed him something"Humphrey said"What was it" Kate said"The video but thats not important shush and listen"Humphrey said"Well you guys got one more person coming with you to the deal and its your mom Kate"Winston said with a smile"What shes going this will be fun"She said laughing leaving it with a confused look.

"Whose your mom?"Humphrey asked"You dont know shes the scariest person in the damn city all the gang leaders and members are scared of her just imagine what we have to give and that guy declines lets just say he'll be leaving with 60 maybe"Kate said laughing"So i hear you guys are talking about me and im not that scary am I"said a voice behind them

"MOM"Kate said hugging her mom until humphrey spoke"She doesnt look that scary"Humphrey spoke till Eve sorta got mad and went up to him and picked him up by the collar"WHAT DID YOU SAY MAGIT"Eve yelled"I said you arent that scary"Humphrey said with no fear or choking noices he just stared at her and said that and Eve gave him a death glare and humphrey just sighed

Everyone was suprised he wasnt dead yet no one said she aint scary well one guy did and he ended up in a meat grinder somehow"well you gonna let me go or what we gots somewhere to go you know"Hmphrey said"Ya dont say that again you here me"Eve said with a growl"Ya ya lets go now"Humphrey said putting his hood and bandana**(is that how u spell that idk)** kate was still starring at Humphrey all that time till she was snapped out again but by Salty"Kate your starring again stop"Salty said then she yelled"IM NOT STARRING GET OFF MY BACK SHEES GUYS"kate said getting everyones attention"Why you yelling Kate"Humphrey asked"Uh...u..h.u...h"she blushed before running off to the car Salty wispered something in his ear"She likes you dont you see man"Salty wispered Humphrey sighed yet again"Dont just stand there guys GO!"Winston hollerd then everyone went to the car where kate was blushing still looking down and sighing so sweets and candy went up to her and talked while the others piled in and eve drove to the meeting**( theres gonna be a suprise at the meeting lol)**


	7. Chapter 7

**( lol i update pretty fast lol wierd)**

So they were heading to the deal off to trade and deal "So where we going"Humphrey asked""We are going to the docks witch is about a half hour but well get there he should be there by time we are so it wont take to long I hope."Eve said Kate on the underhand was still blushing madly and looking down and Sweets saw this"Hey kate why are you still blushing is it because your sitting next to him or what what is it tell me I wont tell anyone come on"Sweets begged and asked and teased while wispering at the same time"Look sweets ill tell you when we get some privacy okay please wait"Kate begged while still blushing then Humphrey spoke

"Hey kate how did you manage to keep up yesterday with the car"He asked"Fast feet i guess"She stuttered"then went hot red and looked back down with a quiet sigh

So then it hit to where we were at the dock "Huh i was sure hed be here by time we got here looks like hes a little late but to be safe Humphrey candu Hutch Sweets Salty I want yal to get some riot shields that are stored in the back seat of the car and just wear them you got that no go NOW" Eve said "yes mam"they all go them and they waited for about 60 mins until they heard like 4 choppers coming and sirens"ITSA TRAP FUCK "Humphrey said but after he said that they were already swarmed"SHIT OPEN FIRE NOW YOU 5 SURROUND US NOW"Eve screamed "So far for privacy she wouldnt even let us go anywhere"kate wisperd to sweets"ya to bad"

humphrey back up to Kate"take this"humphrey said to kate"uh sure as she took the handle to see humphrey stand up and lay out bullets in the police bodies dropped he didnt even bother to crouch to reload it was like a blink of an eye and he was reloaded"what the fuck is he some kind of god or something"she wisperd to sweet"Dunno but hes laying bodies so it doesnt mattert"Sweets replied then they sent in the big guns"Shit cover me" humphrey said before jumping out in the open and just running towards the jugs and slicing their throats and a few cops as well

"Ya hes fucking bad ass"kate said blushing a little"How can you be blushing in a time like this Kate!"Sweet hollerd as bullets were flying by. Then they saw humphrey grin and held his hand up and pressed a button and BOOM went the police and he was steady just walking back"OKAY PUSH FORWARD THEY RE WEAKEND KILL THE"Eve hollered as soon as she said that 4 black hawks came in"OH SHIT "Kate yelled but the hawks werent the cops the turned around and shot the cops and finished them off"THis is Black Hawk 1 coming in did you need us Hun"winston said "Couldntve gotten here anytime sooner sweety"she said laughing.

Soon they were all ready up waiting for the helicopter to pick them up and escort them back while Sweets Candy Kate and Humphrey drove back Humphrey drove till he got shot in the shoulder from a sniper up on a building that was infront of the highway turn that they were coming to  
"SHIT IM SHOT"Humphrey yelled showing no pain or nothing still driving but at a fast rate"Ill take over you get some bandages on that as they were getting shot at then soon got out of range from the sniper and headed to the hideout  
"DAD WE HAVE AN INJURED"Kate yelled for someone to come over to take a look he was bleeding pretty badly but he just put his hand over it and allowed the medics to take care of it.

"Kate come here we need to talk remember he'll be okay trust me"Sweets said "Fine im coming"Kate said as she went over to Sweets"So you didnt tell me do you like him well do you answer me"Sweets yelled and begged"Yes Sweets I like him but he doesnt show anything so I dont even know if he likes me what do I do"Kate said "Well you did impress him yesterday remember what he said in the car all you gots to do is spend sometime and impress him thats all" Sweets said "Alright Ill try tomorrow I heard were gonna get another day off since this was You know"Kate said laughing with Sweets.

**(huh i didnt expect to right that Humphrey gets shot what will kate do to make humphrey like her idk im not telling so wait till next chpt read and reply)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Next morning **

**(what is kate planning to do )**

Kate got up earlier than humphrey this time and her dad let everyone stay again witch is wierd 3 days in a row he never did that "Hmm what to do today" kate said as she went to take a morning shower about 30 mins later Humphrey began to waken and heard someones in the shower so he sat up (his arm is wrapped in bandages and hes okay) "Huh someones up before me this time thats amazing" he sorta chuckled a bit went up to the bathroom and wait a bit got tired went back down stairs for a bit waited heard the doors open went up and saw kate leaving the bathroom to her room but before see entered she saw Humphrey staring at her with the same facial expressionshe then blushed madly went into her room got dressed and saw that he was as well taking a shower so she decided to go downstairs both unkowing that Sweets was watching the whole thing all she did was giggle.

"Well someones a little happy" Sweets said as she walked up behind her and scared her a bit"W.. "Kate studderd"I said someones a little happy at the moment"I dont know what your talking about sweets" she said blushing one again then they heard the bathroom door open"Thats him why dont you try talking to him" Sweets said before going to the kitchen and eat

Sooon Humphrey came down the stairs and sat on the couch and just laid there staring at the ceiling until kate broke the silence"Um humphrey" She said a little nervous fiddling around with her finger"Ya what is it" He said looking at her"Um do you want to go somewhere just us two" she said blushing madly"Sure"he said"W..w..what"She said a little suprised" I said sure where to"he replied" I dont know how about the Fair?" she asked"Sure Ill play lets go"He said getting up and walking to the door.

"Well you coming or not"He said"Ya"she said getting up and walking out the door "So where is it because I have no clue"Humphrey asked"Its on Highway 65 next to Walmart"Kate said before looking out the window. So soon they made it to the fair Humphrey got the tickets for them to go on the rides but they couldnt find a good one so they looked around until they saw a really long bumpy high and fast rollercoaster**(couldnt think of anything lol)**

"Hey how about that rollercoaster"Kate said"Sure"He replied So they rode on it for like 30 mins until it ended and it was really fun for them"Did you have fun"Humphrey said smiling Kate was then in a tranc on his smile"Did he really just smile at me"Kate said with her mind going sorta crazy until he broke her from her trance"Kate you okay hello Kate"He said waving a hand(or paw) in front of her"Huh ya just thinking"She said blushing**(whats with all the blushing) **"Well if your done thinking why dont we go on some more rides come on"He said"Sure"she replied

the rest of the day they had a really good time at the fair Humphrye actually enjoyed it. So then it was time for them to go leave but they didnt go home Kate actually wanted to go see a movie then go home"Well what movie do you want to see"Humphrey said"How about that one"She said pointing to Mom"You sure you get scared its not my fault"he said chuckling"Oh my god did he really just do that"she thought before speaking"Lets just go see the movie"she said"Okay if you say so"he said chuckling again.

So after the movie Kate was actually really scared during the movie she just jumped and did all that stuff girls do when they see a scary movie (Unless if they like them lol never seen the movie) So they headed home humphrey talking about the movie and how kate was sjust terrified and everytime hed bring it up shed say shut up and hed just laugh othe than that they had a good time kate actually saw humphrey laugh smile and alot of stuff shed think shed never see(LOL).

So they made it back to her house where Sweets and the gang were staying yet again and when they got in Kate was told to follow the others somewhere to talk about how her day was while humphrey went up and took a shower and washed his the mornign came and Winston had A mission they had to do but it wasnt in Jasper.

"Okay guys get up get up now I have something important to give and it will take a long time to get to"He said"It better not be a trap Winston dear"Eve said"I hope its not"winston said "Well where is it"Humphrey asked curious Winston started to do a short sigh since he was sending his best teamm to (random name dont care if its not real this is a fanfic LOL) "Its in Firo Colorado"He said with a sigh"What"they all said in unsion"Well what are we doing over there it cant be important than whats here you know"Humphrey said witch kinda suprised everyone"Its a peace treaty that we need so we can have our stuff you know our weapons that we use and ammunition to be able to go through that sate since this gang basically controls the state"Winston said"And thats why you guys are going to go there"He said yet again"Okay well what are we doing lets go people"Humphrey said again witch yet again suprised people.

So they packed their stuff up to go on this long trip to this somewhat of a piece treaty


	9. Chapter 9

**(if any one cares i get side tracted alot and im having difficulties lol im still offering to put a character in if someone wants one to be in it just pm me the name and detail of what he or she looks like i mean the wolf character of course and does lol )**

So when they were all packed up they headed out"So Kate you got any plans with you know who"Sweets teased"Sweets quit im trying to focus on something"Kate said"focus on him"She said laughing"ugh you make me so mad when you do that"Kate said about 8 hours later they needed to stop and refuel on gas and get something to eat

"Ill pay"Humphrey said as they entered a resturaunt"You dont have to Humphrey"Eve said"Ya but i actually wanted to"he said smiling with suprised everyone since he only smiled in front of kate when they were on a so called date"Wow Kate you were right his smile is gorgeous"Sweets and Candy said"So Kate"Hutch said"Ya what is it Hutch"She replied"I heard from a little birdy that Humphrey may like you"He wispered causing her to blush madly all sweets and candy did was giggle at the thought of what hutch told her and they were right as well"What who what"Kate struggle to find words"You cant tell but ever since he spent that day with you hes been a little happier and he mightve told me"Hutch wispered again causing her to go to the max of blushness**(wtf kind of word is blushness lol)**"Well time to eat" Eve said as the waiter brung them their food.

Soon they were off again kate still blushing madly and continues to stare at it became night time and everyone was tired except Humphrey who stayed up driving still up till morning when everyone woken up he passed out and was still driving witch suprised everyone that he could sleep and still drive"How is that possible"Kate wispered to herself to witch when Eve saw this stopped the car and put him in the back with kate and candy(everyones driving a seperate car the car their in has candy sweets humphrey hutch eve and kate the others are in the car behind them) to witch kate was happy to see him asleep laid out in the back seat the way eve put him in their made Candy and sweets giggle seeing kate just staring at him laid out in the back seat.

Soon they came to Montana and humphrey was still passed the fuck out(LOL) and so was kate candy and sweets Hutch and eve were in the front eve was driving soon became tired so she made hutch drive soon they had to stop again to refuel and eat witch they just did the drive through and left with almost everyone asleep humphrey still passed out(LOL humphrey wake up its time for breakfast lol).

Then it became night time and no one wanted to sleep in the car so they rented a hotel "Okay yal here are the pairs tonight"Eve sorta new what kate wanted so she did"Sweets Candy Kate Humphrey Hutch and I Salty you guys figure it out since yal love to be together"She teased at the end"We do not were brothers Eve"Salty replied angirly to kates suprise she litterly blushed like hell like what the fuck mom sweets seeing this said"Good luck kate"before leaving to her room leaving kate dragging humphrey to their room they all had a good night sleep when they woke up everyone was refreshed and back on the road again. But they were followed by the law (they fought the law and the gang won lols) so they didnt know.

**(srry if this was short ima try to make it where they are at the spot in chpt 10)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(lols here we go read and reply if ye want oh ya i forgot mooch isnt fat hes skinny in this story lol if i said it was at some docks i changed it lol)**

So they were heading through Montana they as well did stop to shop a little"okay ou guys here are the pairs now we cant stay long so we have to make it snappy you only get 1 hour to shop you got that"Eve Said"Yes maam" they all said in unsion"Okay the pairs are just like the ones we had at the hotel"Eve said smirking to Kate witch she said blushing"CUT IT OUT MOM"Eve just laugh "see yall in a bit i hope"Eve said waving as she and Hutch just walked away.

"So where do you want to go Kate"Humphrey said"Um I dont know maybe to get some clothes"She said with a small smile looking up "Sure"He said with a smile"Hey Kate"He said"Ya"She replied"You wanna go somewhere after we get done with this mission"He asked kate on the other hand just froze like ice**(LOL)"**Kate Youwhoo Kate Kate Kate"Humphrey said then she unfroze"Huh oh yea sure why not"She said to witch humphrey just smiled.

So they went on through the mall bought a few stuff then was back on the road they were in Wyoming then they were at the destination."Okay Humphrey you take this just in case"Eve said throughing him a M27**(my favorite weapon on Black ops 2)** it had laser sight suppressor FMJ Extendedclip and an acog sight"Nice"You guys get your weapons and you 5 get the riot shields"She said pointing to Kate Hutch Sweets Candy and Mooche:Yes mam"They said as they put them on their backs not knowing they were being watched and an ambush on the deal was in a call Humphrey on the other hand** (the deal is real its the cops set an ambush when they saw them)**snuck some extra fire power**(gernades C4 Smoke Gerndaes Emps Semtexs Combat axes claymore lets just say alot of stuff thatll keep you safe kill and use for cover lolz)** kate actually noticed the big ass bag he was carring"Hey Humphrey whats with the big ass fucking bag you got their"Kate asked in curiosity he just wink at her and said"Youll see if it happens"he said sticking his tongue out a little"Okay everyone we geard up"Eve said with her bullet proof vest on as does everyone else have on**(lol)**"Geared"everyone said at a different time"all right lets go get this over with"Eve said as they were heading to the meeting spot.

Soon the guys came his nickname was Fire**(he loved using fire real name Jedi)** "Ah you must be the Shadows right"He said "Ya were here to talk about the treaty"Eve said"Okay lets get this over with"He said leading them to a spot to talk at(oh ya this is the gangs main hideout)So they had the treaty then they had an agreement that theyll let the transports go adn theyll escort them through since no one fucked with them in this state**(how is it possible for some gang to rule a state idk dont ask)"**Okay since we have an agreement well be off back to jasper**"(spoke to soon Eve to soon) **All of a sudden tear gas came in "I knew this would happen"Humphrey said "howd you know"kate said as she turned and set the shields down then it went to a big ass gun fight gang members every where with guns pointing evawhere**(lol uh no another fight lets see who gets injured lol)**

"TAKE COVER NOW"Both Fire and Eve said at the same time as they said that the Swat FBI even the military was there**(WTF) **police officers surrounded the building going in setting shields of their own down "Put your guns down or die"one of the Swat members said"GO TO HELL FIRE"Eve literlay said"And that is why i set these up"Humphrey said taking out a C4 remote and detonating it then there was a big explosion killing half the enemies"When did you set those up Humphrey"When I left for the bathroom"He replied "Nice work" both eve and fire said in unsion with that said and done the gang members in Fires group done opened fire and the military did as well as the main gang were talking about.

So this gun out lasted for about 3 days**(wow three days)** or so then they said retreat and sent in the big guys their was at least 560 juggs swarming the outside(**WTF HOWD THEY GET THAT MANY IN LITTLE TIME)** and barging in shooting all they saw then was just smoke being thrown out by humphrey and he hollered cova my ass as they did he jumped out from behind the shield and sat random claymore out and C4 and got back behind the shield and waited as doing so he slice a couple juggs necks and took them back to the other side where his gang was holding down"QUICK CHANGE INTO THESE AND SHOOT"he yelled they did and got up and open fired humphrey used the m27 killed at least 20 juggs by shooting the neck and throwing gernades and killed the rest off by detonating the c4 causing alot of stuff to crush them in seconds"I think we killed them all"Eve said**(YET STILL TO EARLY EVE YOU KEEP SAYING THAT AND THELL BE MORE YOUNG LADY LOLZ) **Just then more tear gas came in more soldiers and more helicopters this time it was them Black hawks their was at least 780**(WTF THATS NOT FAIR but you have to admit the gang is kicking their asses lol) **in the air waiting to be told to open fire "So fire why do they call you that"Sweets asked in curiosity"You dont know then ill show you"He said smirking then getting out his flamethrower and just lighting the soldiers on fire"seriously you couldnt use that before"Sweets said annoyed"Sorry I didnt feel like it"He said still using the flamethrower then it ran out of fuel"guess thats the end till i reload this sum bitch"He said reloading it just then they heard an officer telling the Hawks to open fire"OH SHIT"Kate said as she heard him say that but yet they were lucky

Just then missles hit down every one of the Hawks down because they didnt get to manovear fast enough so they got hit and went down because at least 4 rockets hit each of them down one by one the crashed killing at least 14 cops except one helicopter crash a girl officer crashed and still survived **( i came out with an oc lols hmm this chapter seemed exciting to me no how bout you tell me in the review if it got exciting i read all the comments lol) **the remaining officers said retreat when they looked up at the buildings and saw every last one of them with gang members that lived in the state on the roof top with either a sniper rifle or a rocket launcher**(the launchers name is the FHJ something its own Black ops 2 in the launchers its the only one that isnt free fire in has to have a lock on) **As the officers retreated they launched one last gun fight shooting at them then retreated and didnt even bother to check so see if any of their companions were alive they were except one who was hollering for help witch Hutch heard and looked at and went over there to see this suprised him.**  
(srry guys i have to end this chapter early since i gots to help my stepdad at work tomorrow and this thunder storm so who is this girl will she like hutch and become a member or will she deny dunno wait for tommorow afternoon i hopes)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(First I want to say I got an Oc from someone by the name of ****Justin4130 thxs man i will still take ocs so we left off with hutch and the girl right okay lets go and ima make my own vehicle names like for example the killer or something like that)**

As they were leaving Hutch heard a small cry for help"Hey guys hold on a sec I think i hear someone"He said going through the piles of helicopters (lol)"h.e...l...p"the girl managed to say before passing out witch Hutch saw and ran up to her seeing a hemlet on her wearing an airforce uniform**(do army helicopter pilots wear an airforce uniform idk) **he sorta gasped as he took her helmet off**(uh oh hutch it seems your attracted to a cop) **he wanted to help but didnt know if he should but he did as he helped her out of the helicopter and putting her arm around his neck the others came up behind him"Hutch what are you doing shes a cop"Eve said"Does that really matter its not like were staying in this damn state any ways"He said angered by that**(why did he get angry)**"come on Eve just this once please"He said.

So Eve just said"Fine but were going to keep an eye on her if she does anything stupid it-she puts her finger up to her neck and doing a slicing act- "Okay Eve i get it "Hutch said as he went to go set the girl in the car and treating her himself as others just watched"I think my brother may be falling for a cop witch is nice"Humphrey said chuckling witched angered Eve ALOT**(but he does have a point it is nice if you know what i mean and not like that)**"DID YOU JUST SAY THAT WAS NICE REALLY WHAT THE FUCK YOU A SPY OR SOMETHING"Eve yelled and pinning him down"You must be dumb or something Eve i bet everyone in this gang knows what i mean"He said rolling over and pinning her down to where she cant even move"Dont you guys know what i mean"He said looking at them witch they nodded"See"He said"Well then what do you mean"She said angered thats shes pinned down"We can use her duh shes a cop we need to get her to like the gang more but it is kinda useless since shes well you know a colorado cop"He said before getting interupted by Hutch.

"Shes not a cop from here you know it took us 4 days to get here and them 3 shes cop from jasper"He said still treating her wounds"Well thats even better"Humphrey said chuckling"Well we should get back to jasper oh ya can you let me up"Eve said as humphrey looked suprised that eve couldnt get up and he moved and went next to Kate witch she blushed again**(again with the blushing lol)**"Damn theirs alot of wounds on this girl"Hutch said still treating them

"Hey fire"Eve said"Ya what is it"He replied"I just got of the phone with Winston he wants us to stay here for one more day because theress a shipment going through this town tommorrow is that okay"She said"Ya its fine"He replied again"thanks"Eve said.

NExt morning the shipments are here the girl is still passed out and hutch taking care of her treating her wounds when they need to be cleaned and they headed out back to jasper in 8 days since the shipments had to a lot of stuff pluss running from the cops.

So they were now home the shipment got back but the gang had a suprise from WInston"Hey guys guess what"He said"What everyone said in unsion"you guys got a new member but watch out he does have a temper like Eve when hes you know"He said pointing to a light brown wolf with a white underbelly and his eyes were bloodshot**(creepy bloodshot eyes lol)**"Hey guys what up and the names Max" he said doing high fives with everyone"Whats up man"Salty said

So they gots a new member yippe "hey guys whos that"He said pointing to the girl Hutch had in his hands carrying"Its no one i gots to go and take care of her wounds ill be back in a bit"He said taking her to the medics"Oh i see it looks like he likes her doesnt he"Max said to witch everyone nodded"Oh ya Humphrey"Kate said"Ya what is it"He replied"remember you said if i wanted to go somewhere when we got back lets go tomorrow"She asked"Sure"he replied

**(well thats it for this chapter thanks again justin lol )**


	12. Chapter 12

**(Girls detail she is white fured has a green swirl that swirls up and down her fur from her eyes to her tail the swirls are on both sides of the eyes they curve around her body she has rainbow colored eyes and loves to fly Helicopters favorite ground weapon Combat Knife- hmm I wonder how good she is- and she is really sweet but merciless in combat against enemies shes been treat horrible because of the way shee looks so she might join the gang- why would someone treat her like that shes beautiful lol i cant believe i said that lol-)**

Time skip 3days later the girl still hasnt woken up but shes still breathing**(Hmm when will she wake up) **Max has gotten really good with the gang kate and humphrey when on their so called date witch Humphrey enjoyed to the fullest even bought her a Golden diamond necklace**(Shiney) **witch she wears everyday now

"So guys do you know when our next mission is i really want to do something"Max said"Ya we are suppose to get one today and itll be something im not sure but i am tired of those damn cops coming and interupting us and bring god nows khow fucking many of them we got lucky in the last one humphrey decided to bring some explosive EXPLOSIVES with us witch helped us out alot"Kate said"Hey i still got lots more where that came from"He said laughing and everyone looked at him with confused look like where the fuck did you get all that"You got more"Max said"Ya you want to go blow some stuff up"He said grinning**(I think he may go blow up a cop station dunno maybe-i say smilling- lol lets find out)**"HELL YA"Max said screaming and following Humphrey"Hmm looks like Humphrey may have found a new best friend and so has Max"Kate said smilling  
"HEY GUYS SHES AWAKE"Hutch scream out the medic"Sweet"kate said before running into the medic seeing Hutch treating the rest of her wounds"Where am I"She said"Your in our medics room"Hutch replied tending to her wounds**(forgot to mention Hutch is a medic as well) **"Well can you tell us your name"Hutch replied"Its Rain"Rain replied"But people call me Missle"She as well said"Well Rain you may not like this but your in the gang hideout after we saved you in that little crash**(WTF HUTCH LITTLE DONT YOU MEAN FUCKING BIG WTF MAN)**"So your the ones who saved me"She said getting up but winced at the pain"Hold on fasty I gots to treat the rest of your wound"He said still taking care of her wounds.

After he got finished he told her she cant go anywhere because of her condition"Ill stay and help her and treat these wound"He said before Humphrey and max come running in panting like a mutherfucker"What the hell happened to you guys"KAte said"Turn...on...the...tv"Max panted out as well as kate turning on the tv with humphrey and max laughing about what the did  
_TV report_

_This just in an explosion was heard at the JAsper City police station we are hear live to see what happened _**(oh fuck whatd you do humphrey and max)** _Luckily no one was hurt -police officer-Well we saw to wolfs come out of know where and sat something down on the sides of the door and just took off we didnt see who it was all we saw were bloodshot eyes and red eyes with swirls we do not know anything further in this-Reporter- well there you have it thanks for watching this back to you Greg-__**(some cops you guys are)**_

Kate then turned the Tv off to see two wolves smilling "Really thats what you did and you didnt invite me thats nice"KAte said laughing as was everyone else but rain but she didnt hear the tv report"okay everyone out i have to ask Rain some stuff and its not thats stuff Humphrey you bitch"Hutch said leaving it with a confused rain and everyone getting out smirking

"So rain what brung you to colorado"He asked"I got called into action as did the rest of the Fliers we had to help ambush yal in the deal"She replied"And can you tell me why people call you missle"He asked**(where are you going with this hutch you better not be flirting after she just woke up man) **"they call me that because if i fire a missle it doesnt miss and that I love using them and flien gthe helicopters and that im really fast in them so if we need to retreat im the one usually in the head"She said smilling witch made Hutch Drool a little but she didnt notice**(omg Hutch your such a fucking flirt man) **

So the rest of the day Hutch questioned her Humphrey and Max kept blowing stuff up and shooting targets and listening to music.

**(I guess thats it HUTCH YOUR A FUCKING FLIRT lol but still rain woke up she has some wierd eyes that hutch likes and Max and Humphrey love to blow shit up )**


	13. Chapter 13

**(Okay we are now the mission witch humphrey is going to love read to find out)**

****It came to midday that day when rain woke up and Winston finally told them the mission"Okay gang you guys are going to love this one especially Humphrey"He said smiling witch humphrey smiled evily not knowing what it was but he grabbed 2 Rpgs and held them"Can I uses these if Im going to love it"HE said smiling evily witch made everyone laugh at the comment"Ya humphrey you can use them"Winston said laughing"So whats the mission"Max said"Theirs gonna be a party for the Ukiopes"before he could finish humphrey said "im in lets go"max sorta stared at him because he said that a little to fast and before he could finish.

Kate saw max stairng at humphrey with a confused look"They killed his parent"She said wispering in his ear"Oh"max said turning his attention back to Winston"Okay humphrey but wait till i finish they are throwing a party tonight to celebrate Eves exexution because the somehow managed to capture her at that point kate said im in really fast getting in the car with humphrey"WAIT TILL I FUCKING FINISH DAMN They will execute her at 10 pm i want you guys to save her please"Winston said begging the last part "The rest of the gang said sure but hutch said he would stay to take care of rain witch made him blush when everyone smirked at him and then got equipted with sniper rifles and humphrey well lets just say he got the boom and so did max witch made everyone laugh.

Time skip 9:30 at the party on the roofs

Well lets say humphrey was eager to fire especially when he saw the leader then Kate gave the signal a flare in the sky witch made a bang and it was green And lets just say humphrey went ham with the explosives and so did max(lol)the ukiopes just opened fire on the roof and they were steading getting sniped from the gang until humphrey sawy the leader heading to eve with a knife "OH NO YOU FUCKING DONT MUTHER FUCKER"He said jumping down with max behind him and runing like a muther fucking and tackling the leader before the leader said anything Humphrey knifed him like 700 times probably his body was soaking with blood like it was all over his body and steadily screaming "THIS IS FOR MY FAMILY YOU BITCH"and stabbed him until Eve and the others pulled him off but he was like "IM NOT FINISHED WITH THAT BITCH"getting loose struck match and lit the body on fire.

Everyone was suprised to see him act like this then he dropped to the ground and passed out everyone was amazed that he did that to one person but who could blame him so they picked him up and took him to the hideout witch everyone gasped when they saw humphrey and winston ran up to him "Is he alright"he said seeing the blood everywhere and seeing Kate carrying him"HE went ham on the leader"Max said laughing "Whats so funny"Kate said"He killed the leader of that gang thats funny"Max said"OH right"Kate said laughing to"Im going to take him to the medics room to rest and clean his body"Kate said taking him to the medics Hutch was in their talking to rain about random things everytime he made a joke shed laugh they were getting close but hutch wasnt going to ask her out till she felt comfortable in the gang**(QUIT IT HUTCH DAMN MAN)**.

So Hutch why did you join the gang"She saidin curiosity"I joined because it was the only thing that good happened to me before me and my brothers parents got killed"He said looking down"Im sorry whos your brother"She said trying to comfort him witch was working and then Kate brung Humphrey in and Hutch saw he was coverd in blood from head to toe his body was red with the blood(lol what).

Hutch then got up and ran up to Humphrey"is he okay"He said panicked"Ya he is he just passed out from stabbing the Ukiopes leader like 700 times"Kate said"I take it hes your brother""Rain said"Yep"Hutch replied"Oh ya rain your wounds need to be clean in about an "He said walking out she tried to stand up but whinced again from the pain and Hutch hollered back"REMEMBER YOU CANT WALK YET"HE yelled from outside.

Soon Kate started to clean Humphreys body she got finished in about 30 mins because the blood was really soaked into his fur she got done and laid him on the bed and left soon hutch came back in with some food for rain "You hungry"He said"No tha"She couldnt finish because her stomach growled making her blush"Ya"she said taking the food and eating it and hutch taking the food to the hideouts kitchen.

Then an hour passed and hutch went to go clean her wounds and humphrey was still passed was waiting for humphrey to wake up because he wanted to blow more stuff up(Lol).Then night came everyone went to sleep Hutch stayed in the medics room just in case something happened.

Next morning Hutch inspected her wounds and put more bandages on them since the old ones had blood on them witch made her blush a bit ."There done"he said putting the stuff away to see humphrey start to waking up"Hey bro you finally up"He said to Humphrey who just nodded and went to Max saying lets go blow stuff up witch they did and this time they had real fun blowing shit up"Oh my gosh this is so fucking awsome"max said as they were blowing shit up not knowing they were watched**(i came out with another oc lol girl youll see for who soon).**

**(Well thats it for this chapter lol whos the mystery girl idk actually i do but im not telling you lol**


	14. Chapter 14

**(Details Girl She is Black fur with red underbelly red mixed in with a little black and swirls of white nickname Cover 6 ill tell you how she got it in the story real name Halo i wonder if any one used that one dunno dont care fav gun and weapon Swat 95 and riotshield sorta gives a hint right)**

We left off with someone watching Humphrey and max blowing shit up right well this person ends up joining the gang and is put in the same group as them"Okay guys you have one more person joining yals team"winston said pointing to a girl**(Don told you the details in the A/N) **witch at that point made Max stare a bit kate seeing this wispered"You like her dont you Maxie boy"witch made him blush but he still stared**(did you find someone max lol)**"Hi names Halo but people call me Cover 6"Halo said shaking everyones hand and seeing Mac stare"Um hello hello anyone there"She said knocking on his head and waving a paw in front of his face"Um hi do you like blowing stuff up"He said nervously"whatcha got to blow up"She said"Um humphrey what ya got left man"he said"Stuff that go boom"He said making peole in the area laugh as they heard the comment"well can we go blow stuff up"Max asked"YA sure come on we can go blow up a station or something"he said waving for them to follow"Kate you coming"he said hollering for her to come"Ya sure"She said.

5 hours later

Well back in the medics room hutch is still taking care of Rain until shes healed"So Rain what you planning to do when your healed"Hutch asked her"I dont think im going back to the FBI thats for sure"She said"Why not"Hutch replied"Well for one they treated me like shit because of the way I look and my eyes and my fur coloring"She said almost in the verge of tears"Shh its okay if you want I can see if Winston will let you join us if you want"He said comforting her while hugging her"Really"She said suprised even though shes been her only a day"Ya if you want I can get you hooked in here"He said still comforting her and rubbing her back softly"Thanks"She said nuzzling his neck**(wow Hutch your a damn good flirt wish i was in your place shes been there one day and you got her to nuzzle you aint that sweet lol)**"Your welcome in fact Ill go talk to him about it right now ill be right back"HE said"Okay"She replied.

He then made it to where Winston was at"Hey winston"He said"Ya Hutch what is it"HE replied"Is it okay if Rain joins the gang"HE said a bit nervous"Ya sure she can"He replied"Wow that was easy"he whispered"Thanks"He yelled back and ran back to her"Hey guess what"HE said"what"I gots you in"He said happy"Really"She said"Yep"He said sitting next to her"Thank you"she said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek**(Mutherfucker you work fast hutch quit it your not giving me time to do the others stop it-i begg-LOL)**"Well you should get some rest Rain rigt after i clean them"He said as he started to clean them"Ill change the bandages if neccessary tomorrow"he as well said so it took about 5 mins to clean them and treat them"There now off to bed you go"He said leaving her to rest**(Omg thank you hutch its about time damn you)**

Now we take a look with Kate Humphrey Max and Halo"So Humphrey"Kate said blushing for what she was about to say"Ya what is it"He said"You think we can go out"Kate said blushing since she never asked a guy out before"Sure I was waiting for you to ask you know"He said grinning at the last part"Wait you were waiting"Kate said a little suprised"Yep"He said grinning"Well then guess what"She said"What"he said she then leaned in a kissed him for about 2 mins then pulled back"That"She said blushing.**(WTF IS GOING ON HERE HUTCH MADE A MOVE NOW KATE AND HUMPHREY ARE DATING hmm i think hutch may date rain after today anyone agree since well you know she likes him now if anyone agrees leave a comment its not like you wont know for a long time im updating all night and why am i righting a long A/N in the story SUGAR RUSHH LOLOLOLOLOL but im not sure about max and halo its obvious-mumble muble-AHH MORE WRITING OF AN A/N IN STORY WTF)**

Now we take a look with Max and Halo"So Halo"He said blowing something up"Ya what is it"She said"How did you get the nickname Cover 6"he asked"Well its kinda obvious I cover your 6 all the time ill watch your 6 and Thats how i got it"She said happy"thats really cool"He said"So do you have a nickname"She said"Ya its Destroyer"He said"How you get it"She said really you dont know its obvious Halo"By this"He said blowing up 4 cars"Oh i shouldve know that"She said giggling witch at that point made him drool but she didnt notice.

Soon the day ended the gang had a fun time kate and humphrey are dating hutch**(damn you) **is getting there and max hes getting there to

(**(So wait a bit and ill update it again tonight AHHH WTF IS WITH THEA/N oh right its the end of the chpt but stilL WTF and sorry i wouldve put this up earlier but this storm did a power surge and the house well went pitch dark WTF END THE CHAPTER DAMN IT OKAY OKAY FINE SHEESH END)**


	15. Chapter 15

**(hmm i wonder)**

The next morning

Hutch goes to check on Rain and to change her bandages"Hey Rain its time to check and see if the bandages need replacing"he said going to Rain"Okay" she said waking up and letting him check the bandages and seeing some blood here and there still needs changing though"Yep let me get the new bandages and well do that then ill have to check up on the wounds and see how they are doing"He said getting the new bandages and replacing them causing Rain to giggle**(lol i wonder why) **and the giggle made him blush a bit becaused he liked it

"Well that should be it for today and the wounds are healed the gash acrosss your chest should be healed in 2 weeks leaving no scar and you should be able to walk you really do heal fast you know that"he said finishing up the bandages "Now hand me your hand and well try to get you walking again"He said offering a paw "Um okay"She says giving him her paw and getting up but whincing a little "take it easy now walk"He said as she wobbled for a bit and then got normal'I can walk but when can i fly"She said with a confused look"Uh about that youll have to wait for that gash to heal either that you cant fight or anything for 2 weeks"Aw well can you keep me company"She said doing the tail thing kate did in the movie when they were caught in that small den but in a lovely way**(FUCK YOU HUTCH lol jk)**"Ya sure"he said smilling witch made her drool this time but he didnt know**(OMG HAVE THESE CHARACTERS GONE INSANE OR SOMETHING COME ON DROOLING REALLY DROOLING WHEN THE OTHER PERSON SMILE OR GIIGLES WTF IS WRONG WITH THESE CHARACTERS LOL AND THESE LONG ASS A/N)**.

Well Kate and humphrey went on a date ( since their dating i want to get the others dating to but kate and humphrey had a really good time kate bought humphrey a necklace with red rubys on it to match his eyes)

Well Max and Halo are having fun being devious kids (lol)blowing stuff up "Hey halo do you like spending time with me"Max said blowing up a gas station that was for the cops"I sure do and we may wanna run like fuck now"She said nuzzling him on the neck causing him to blush mad red**(NOTS YOU TO AWW)** and then they ran to the hideout being avoided by the cops"So you really do"he said again"Yes i do'She said nuzzling his neck again**(WTF) **"well maybe we can go somewhere together"He asked nervously**(...why)**"Sure Id love to"She said giggling causing him to go in a trance and having her knock him out of it and they go out and at the diner he takes her to they didnt go in fancy stuff they were normal he asked her out she said yes and tackled him when they gots outside and then they went to a movie max got her a necklace that was made out of rubies and has diamonds in the middle(SHINEY SHINEY).

And their you have it Max and Halo are now dating all that leaves is hutch**(huh i thought youd have her before max got halo guess i was wrong)**

Back at the medic station Hutch was helping Rain get to places because she still needed help and shed blush alot to"Hey Rain wanna go somewhere since youve been in their i think for 2 days"he said "I do want to get out a bit so sure"She said happily replyingcso they did she got use to walking again and walking and runnign without his help witch he smiled when she wanted him to come with her so she can show him stuff and he as well bought her a necklace that matched her eyes a necklace with different colors of jewels**(is that possible HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU SO DAMNS LUCKY HUTCH) **so everyones day went well hutch is going to get rain soon he hopes.

**(Thats it for this chpt if short srry damns hutch you lucky sum bitch well max got hope and he got tackled after the dinner date and he gots her a necklace that matched her eyes well the necklace part did lol and hutch got rain a necklack LUCKY SUM BITCH and it was with all kinds wtf )**


	16. Chapter 16

The next day**(thxs justin4130 for ideas man)**

Max decided to take a stroll by himself unkowing that he was followed by cops soon he was knocked the fuck out but the cops didnt even bother checking his ass**(Some cops the are)**It was about 3 hours before he woke up and found that he was inside of a jail cell"Huh I thought we blew this fucker to smitherines"He says pulling out his phone"Well damn those cops suck"he says dialing Halos number"hello"Halo says"Hey sweetie i need alot of explosive i got knocked the fuck out and now im in the jasper city jail can you bust me out"Yes well be their in 10 mins ill get Humphrey"She says going to get humphrey"Okay bye"He says hanging up

10 minutes later all he heard was BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM then his door busted open and he was tackled by Halo kissing him on the lips for at least 2 minutes"I havent been gone that long Halo"He says returning the kiss witch lasted for 2 minute before Humphrey broke them up"Guys I hate to break it but we got to go NOW"He said and they hawled ass to the hideout where Maxs was then again tackled**(whats with the tackling) **and kissed on the lips again by Halo witch this time Humphrey left them alone and did the same to kate when she was alone reading a book.

Time skip 2 weeks later

Rain is now able to do anything she wants to and she wanted to fly but didnt when Hutched asked her a question"Hey Rain you want to go out for dinner"He asked witch she tackled him like Halo does to Max(WTF) and said"Id love to"She said as they headed to a resteruant and they had a lovley night and finally hutch asked her out"Witch in return like Halo did with her Max tackled him to the ground and started kissing him.

It was soon night and Everyone was asleep except the gang who had to go do another treaty with another gang called the hikos they needed the treaty since they had problems with them and they kept taking thier robberies

Soon they were at the Docks and was about to begin the treaty yet again humphrey did set up c4 and claymore knowing they were gonna be ambushed witch they were but this time by idk 10 hawks and about 800 men**(HERE WE GO AGAIN) **they were doing the same thing but this time someone they thought they wouldnt have come shot down the hawks and killed at least 789 of the men"Huh Missle didnt even miss"hutch said "LOVE YA SWEETIE"He hollerd and she waved"I take it yal got it here theres not that many left"She radiod back"Ya we gots it down here"Hutch said"She couldntve gotten here any earlier"Eve said before they all kiled the rest not knowing their was one more left.

THe cop saw his oppurtunity to shoot one member he pulled his pistol and shot but Max saw this and jumped in front the bullets from hitting his girlfriend"SHIT IM SHOT IN THE FUCKING KNEE"He screamed as he threw an ax at the guy and killed him he was really pissed the fuck of when the cop tried to kill his girlfriend and the knee didnt seem to hurt him since anger took over so hutch had to treat him witch he had trouble since he wouldnt stop doing what he was doing (acting like eve lol but really pissed the fuck off) with him doing that his girlfriend got a little tired so she kissed him to witch calmed him down and was able to let hutch take care of it off course he would be able to walk but with pain.

Soon they made the treaty since they helped them defeat the cops and they headed to kate house to sleep with everyone sleeping with their partners and having a good sleep(not that yet)

**I think thats all for this chpt 17 is next lol**


	17. Chapter 17

**Time skip 2 weeks later**

Everyone has a good time hutch and rain went on lots of dates so did kate and humphrey and max and halo as well maxs knee has healed and this night they were going to celebrate them living through alot of gun fights by going to the beach and drinking alot but max humphrey and hutch didnt feel like drinking but that didnt stop the girls from drinking they drank beer for idk 4 hours before being real drunk Maxs girlfriend was really funny when drunk so he decided to have fun with her(not that) he liked it when she was drunk shed stay with him alot "I love you Halo"He said wispering in her ear"Ilove you to"She said blushing then kissing him and that happened with humphrey and kate but humphrey wasnt drunk and the same with rain and hutch and he wasnt either but the thing was they were all in their own spots of private and now you guys no what happend then (Lol bout time idk is it) you can say they all lost it know.  
The next mornng

They all woke up at Kates house in their guests room snuggled agaisnt their partners everyone but Humphrey hutch and Max woke up fine and asking their now mates about if they had fun last night and asking if they enjoyed(You know) witch they were suprised but played it out that they wanted it witch they did believe because well they were drunk lol. And they were kinda excited because they were probably gonna be moms.

Another time skip 2 weeks

the girls were pregnate they were happy

Another time skips birth day

This day was them having pups

kate had 2 boys and 2 girls Rain had 3 girls one boy and halo had well 2 boys and 3 girls

(it was short idc lol had to get that ova with lol) will make story bout kids this story is complete


End file.
